Edward and Lydia
by Edward-Cullen's-Cali-Girl
Summary: When 16 year old Lydia rider move to fork Washington she meets a vampired neamed edward cullen..live becomes hard for her after they become an iten


**Twilight**

**Disclamer.I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's chraters nor do I **

**calm to.**

**this is like a diary of Lydia Rider.**

**Preface**

**Lydia Rider is your normal.Well semi normal teen girl form Califorina.She had long dark brown hair,eyes as blue as the sky.Her skin a pale brown.She wasn't skiny, for a girl of sixteen she was fat.After the death of both her parents and no living relitives ,she left her small town of Peach Heighs.She was on her own from age fourteen up till now age sixteen.She lived all over the world.She was tired of running fomr place to place..She had enough money to live alone in one place.She had heard about a place in Washington called Folks.A small town much like Peach Heighs.She never knew that by moving the her whole life would be turned up side down by a boy named Edward Cullen.**

**New Girl**

**I sat at the kitchen table at my new home in Forks,Washington.I didn't want to go to school everyone would treat me diffrent and look at me.Classes stared at 7:30 it was 6:30.I had a hour to go.I gave up I hadn't eaten for a few days and I was ok with it for now.I grabed my back pack and car keys and headed for the front door.I turend back to look at the small house I now called home.I left and when to my 2007 PT Cruiser Convertable ,blue with flames.I didnt knwo where _ANY_thing was.I found Forks High School really easy though...Not many students were there yet..I fount the main office and whent to get my schedule.The woman behind the dest just looked at me as I walked in."My I help you deary?"her voice dry.."Yeah I'm Lydia Rider.I'm new",I said shyly.She looked through some files and pulled out a map of the campus and my schedule.I smiled and took the papers."Good Luck Miss Rider .",she said as I left to office.**

**I walked around as more students arrived.I was so scared that I would ahve to talk to people that I got my book out of my back pack and began to walk and read .I when to class one and two. Thnkfuly no one talked or noticed me.By the end of my third class lunch had come..I still wasnt hungry..I got a hot lunch and looked around at the students in the cafeteria.I didn't see a place for me.The rian out side had stoped so I dumped the untouched food in the trash and reopened my book as I walked towards the door leading out side.As always I wasnt paying attion to where i was going and collided with a boy, causing me to fall. The boy was about my age.His eyes a honey golden.His skin a chalky white.He didnt look human to me.**

**"Sorry Miss.Here let me help you up"said the boy.His voice like silk.**

**"Its ok and thanks"I replied.**

**He took my hand and pulled me up.His skin was like ice to my skin.He bent dont and grabed my book.I smiled,"Thank you.Oh I'm Lydia Rider.I just moved here."I extended a hand.He grabed my hand again his skin like ice."pleased to meet you Lydia.I am Edward Cullen."I couldnt help stareing at him he was really cute and super nice.After class was over for the day I went to my car..Still thinking about Edward Cullen.Actualy hes all I thought about all day.When I got to my care I was surprised to fine a note and a rose taped to my window.I took them off and got in my car...The rose was a beautiful shade of red.I set it on my dash borad...the note was folded neatly I hated opening it but I did.the hand writing was beautiful.The note read this:**

**_Dear Lydia Rider,_**

_**I am most sorry for bumbing in to you at lunch today.I know your new here.At school and in town.I hope we can be friends still.Maybe I can take you for a drive one night.Take care and welcome to Forks.**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**P.s Hope you like roses **_

**I smiled because I sort of formed a chush on Edward.I whent home and sat on my bed thinking of Edward.I looked over at my window to my room and saw a chalky white face looking in at me.I knew instantly who it was.I put the note donw and ran to the window and opned it..Edward climbed in."Edward...What..What are you doing here?"I suddenly asked."I see you got the rose and my note.I came to take you for a drive.I would have gone to the door but my last girlfriend's dad said I couldn't walk through his door so I'm used to comming in to a girl I likes room from her window"Edward erpiled smoothly.I looked at hima and then looked down I missed my parents alot."Um I dont have a dad. or a mom.They were both murderd."I sighed and sat on my bed...Edward looked around ..."Its abit cold for a drive don't you think?"I asked.Edward looked over at me then came and sat next to me."It is cool we can stay here if youd like and just talk."He said.I looked at him my face turning red because I couldn't help blushing."Why would you want to hang-out with the new girl? Not to mention the fat new girl?"I commented.Edward just laughed..I looked at him in a odd way._Why is he laughing at me?_I thought.Edward stoped laughing."I was laughing at you because to me your beautiful."said Edward.**


End file.
